narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Ikiho Clan
(Under Construction) The Ikiho Clan (Ikiho Ichizoku) are aliens to Earth; brough here by their God. Their numbers are small, albiet, their shinobi are exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Solarity. Together with the Tsukikeno Clan, they run a well organized and cooperative force of war. Former enemies brough together by their Gods. History In an unknown galaxy in the known unvierse millions of miles away sat a planet which tightly rotated around a massive sun twenty times larger then the one which Earth orbits. This Planet was known as Eclipse. Eclipse was shared between the Ikiho and the Tsukikeno Clan's each staying nomadic, chasing after the Sun and Moon. Though, there was once a time when the planet held seven sun in orbit as well as seven moons; these stars sat peacefully for years as the planet laid uninhabited. This was until a sentient energy manifested it's self upon the largest sun of the seven. This force took it's name as Solarus. Solarus Unmatched power was nothing Solarus wanted. To him and the way he viewed what little of his life has passed, that without people under you or around; power is meaningless. In turn, Solarus create a group of human's in his image, casting the fear of their God, the fear of Solarus into over them. Though, Solarus didn't understand that in creating these beings, he also gave them his power and he slowly began to die like all stars do. Convincing is children to hone their strength, HIS strength, they began to train relentlessly as Solarus casted his rays down upon them, changing their physical appearance and giving them amazing abilities. Eventually, Solarus absored the other six suns balancing himself out and establishing himself as a Eternal God. War of the World The Ikiho, much like their God Solarus, were power hungry war mongers and they when they learned that they were no longer the sole people of this planet. Outrage ensued. Ikiho's taped into their ability to become invigorated by the sun, to use Solarity, and attempted to wipe out the planet, not wanting anyone to have it if they couldn't have it themselves. The Tsukikeno were more balanced and attempt to just survive. In the end, both clans pulled power from the Earth and the stars around them. In the end, the space was left vacant as the planet supernova'ed. Solarus as well as his Sister, Mangyru the Moon Dragon, vanished. Revival Despite the massive obliterating forces, and dispite all other intentions, Solarus loved his people and saved as many as he could. Using the force of the blast, he carried them through space, he taking possession of the Earth's sun and letting his people roam free on the Earth. Not many people survived on either side, but there was one boy who would bring them together; a boy of both the Sun and the Moon. With no memory or understanding, the people sought out new life, not knowing their past. Abilities Solarity Solarity is the power's bestowed by Solarus giving them amazing abilities during the True Sun, similar to a Full Moon. This happens twice a month, though can be triggered by other means. Fire Release Ikiho, begin creations of the Sun it's self, are gifted in Katon almost out matching any other fire weilder. The are heard to rival the Uchiha in ability.